The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gentiana pyrimidales and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Blue Rock’. ‘Blue Rock’ represents a new Gentian, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Blue Rock’, as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a nursery plot of Gentiana pyrimidales ‘Diana’ (not patented) in Someren, The Netherlands in September of 2003.
The new cultivar ‘Blue Rock’ was selected as unique for its lighter blue colored flowers and a later flowering season in comparison to the parent plant ‘Diana’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in Someren, The Netherlands in October of 2004. It has been determined by propagation both by stem cuttings and tissue culture that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.